


When Plagg Met Marinette

by KNR_fangirling



Series: The Meet Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNR_fangirling/pseuds/KNR_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Plagg Met Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proofed or anything so there's probably a TON of mistakes.  
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Plagg was so bored. So very, very, bored. Day in and day out, he was always in Adrien’s bag while the boy was in class. Usually, it didn’t bother him. He would just nap the classes away. But today, he found himself restless and unable to settle. Worse was that he was beginning to go stir crazy. Just when he thought he was going to burst from too much energy, he caught a whiff of something delicious. It was close by to.

He popped his head out, careful not to go too far less someone see him. His eyes scanned all over and looked around the classroom. Once he confirmed he wouldn’t be seen, he flew out and aimed for the ground. Sticking close to it, he made his way to the seat behind Adrien. The smell was coming from there. He looked at the girl, Marinette he thinks her name is. The smell was coming from her little purse, which was hanging at her side. Slowly, and sticking close to the chair she was sitting in, he flew up to it. In several swift movements he un-clicked it and hopped in.

When he landed inside, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Sweets. Sweets everywhere. Then again, he did recall something about this girl being a baker’s daughter. It would make sense that she would have a ton of baked goods on her. He sniffed around for what he had smelled originally. He shifted some of the cookies aside, following his nose. Finally he came upon it. A cheese danish sat towards the back of her purse. Jack Pot!! He wasn’t that much into sweets but he would make an exception for these kinds.

He went to grab it, but before his little paw reached it, there was a pretty hard thump that hit him in the head. He winced, rubbing it, and turned to come face to face with familiar blue eyes. 

“Tikki?” he whispered slightly surprised. He had sensed her nearby but he didn’t think she’d be this close; let alone only one seat behind him and his chosen. He actually felt kind of foolish for not realizing sooner.

“Hello, Plagg!” she responded happily, a giggle following. “Did you smell the cheese?”

He couldn’t believe it. Ladybug was the girl who sat behind Adrien, this whole time. The boy had been so close to her and hadn’t even known. AND she had a crush on him. Even his cheese obsessed brain could see that. Heck, from there last in counter she may even like Chat Noir a bit; just not as much as Adrien. Man this kid had bad luck. Plagg wanted to laugh. In fact he did. He tried hard to muffle it in the lining of the girls purse.

Tikki was about to ask what was so funny but, before she could, the ball rang for the start of lunch. Uh oh.

They both lost their footing when Marinette stood up. Crap. He hadn’t realized that it had been so close to lunch time.

Tikki looked worriedly at him.

“It’s okay,” he tried to calm her, as if reading her mind. “It’s only lunch, so me and him will only be separated for an hour.”

“Hopefully an Akuma doesn’t attack while you’re with us,” she countered. “Chat can’t transform without you.”

It was so like Tikki that Plagg let out another chuckle. He had forgotten how caring the other Kwami was. It had been awhile since they’ve seen each other but it was nice to know she hadn’t changed all that much.

They stopped for a moment so Plagg took this chance to listen.

Marinette was talking to someone; probably that girl that had the Ladyblog. There was no way to tell her he was in here just yet. He just hoped that the two girls didn’t stay together the whole lunch. He was hungry after all. Maybe Tikkie wouldn’t mind sharing her cheesy snack. 

As luck would have it, they branched off. Marinette said her goodbyes as she made her way up a flight of steps. 

“I’m home,” she announced to someone.

“Your lunch is on the table dear,” came a female voice. “I’m going downstairs to help your father.”

“Okay!”

The both flinched, blinking, when the purse was suddenly filled with light.

“All clear, Tikki!”

“Marinette, we have company,” the little, red kwami announced.

Plagg flew out so that he was eye level with the girl. She blinked at him in surprise.

“This is Plagg, Chat’s Kwami!” Tikki chirped flying around the humans head.

The girl smiled at him and cupped him in her hands. “Hello, Plagg,” she said softly. “I’m Marinette. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Man, if Chat knew you were in the same class as him,” he laughed.

Marinette’s face fell and she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

“Don’t worry, princess,” he soothed, adapting Chat’s name for her. “Your secret is safe with me. I find this way to amusing to tell him. I will be teasing him about it though.”

“I don’t think that’s really fair to Chat, though,” she mumbled. “The fact that I now know he’s in my class and he doesn’t.”

“I can tell him you’re in his class but not who you are, if you want.”

She looked torn. If only she knew the boy she liked was actually Chat. She may change her tune. He bit back a chuckle. This was still the funniest thing to happen. He can’t remember a time before that Ladybug and Chat made a love square like this. He couldn’t wait to include Tikki in on this. Oh wait! That gave him an idea.

“I can also tell Tikki who he is so it would be fare.”

She looked down at him. A soft smile bloomed on her face. “It’s up to you,” she finally stated. “You are Chat’s Kwami and it’s your job to keep him safe. So if you feel like it would be good for him, do it.”

Her eyes were focused and the fire that she showed in battle started to come through as she said it.

A smirk crossed his face. “Your Ladybug side is showing,” he informed as he flew over to Tikki and held his paws up so that Marinette couldn’t see his mouth.

Tikki listened intently as Plagg told her Adrien was Chat Noir.

“You have got to be kidding me,” she squeaked at him. She turned an accusing finger at him. “You’re lying.”

“I’m really not,” he said floating back to Marinette’s bag. “I have an important question for you though, Ms. Bug.”

“What is it?”

Usually he wouldn’t ask for permission if it were Adrien, but this was Ladybug, Tikki’s chosen. His fellow Kwami usually chooses strong willed people with a strong moral judgment. Stealing from her could end horribly for him. Better ask permission.

He pulled the cheese Danish out of her purse. “May I eat this?”

She smiled down at him, “Sure!”

He gulped it down in one gulp.

“This is not a time to be snacking, Plagg,” Tikki mildly freaked. “It’s a square! With two people! Again!”

“Yeah, I was laughing at that too,” he mused. “When was the last time something this fun happened? A thousand or so years ago?”

Tikki made a strangled noise.

Marinette looked at them confused. Tikki continued to freak out and Plagg search the bag for more food.

“Do you have any cheese, Princess?”

Marinette took one last look at Tikki before moving towards the fridge. “Let me check.”

While the girl rummaged for cheese Plagg looked back at Tikki. “At least it’s mutual this time.”

“Love square!” she whisper-yelled back. 

He just laughed at her. “Wanna make a bet?”

She paused and stared at him for a moment. “What kind of bet?” 

“Chat Noir figures out who Ladybug is before Ladybug realize the boy she has a crush on is Chat Noir,” he wagered.

“What makes you think Adrien will figure it out first?”

“Because he’s currently looking for the civilian form of his love,” he answered. “Marinette isn’t looking. She thinks she knows the boy she loves already. She has no idea how completely off she is.”

“It’s heartbreaking when you put it like that,” she said softly, entire body drooping.

“Nah,” he soothed. “She’s already falling for Chat Noir, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. The more she falls for him the more she falls for the real Adrien.”

“So the bet is ‘which one realizes the others true self first’, right?”

“More or less,” he answered landing on the counter.

“And the wager?”

“Didn’t think of one yet,” he countered. “Decided at a later time?”

“You have a deal.”

“I found some cheddar and some gouda,” Marinette cut in. “Will that do?”

“Princess,” he charmed. “You’re my new favorite. Wanna come be my chosen, instead?”

She gave a giggle. “I’m telling Chat you said that,” she responded sitting down to her own meal.

“Princess, you wound me,” he said before digging in.

Tikki rummaged through Marinette’s purse before pulling out a cookie bigger than her. She sat down beside Plagg and began to eat.

“As soon as we’re done we’ll head back early,” Marinette stated wiping her mouth. “Chat’s probably looking for you, Plagg.”

“Yeah, he probably skipped lunch,” he added as an afterthought.

Marinette’s face fell. She got up and raided the fridge again.

“Princess,” he questioned the same time Tikki called her name.

“We can’t let our Kitty go hungry,” she answered. “I’ll just throw together a quick sandwich for him.”

“Good idea!” Tikki agreed.

“You’re too kind.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Plagg snuggled into the cushioned lining of Marinette’s purse. It was so much nicer then Adrien’s pocket. He may have to come hang with Tikki during class so he could nap in here with her. Just when he was about to fall asleep, beside Tikki, light came pouring in, much like earlier.

“We’re here,” Marinette’s voice came through.

Plagg peeked his head out. They were in the hallway, outside the classroom the class had previously been in and, conveniently, where the next one would be to.

“I don’t want to walk in to someone searching for something,” she continued, with a wink. “Might give someone’s secret identity away.”

“Clever girl,” was his response. He flew over and hovered by the door entrance. 

“Wait!” Marinette called after him. “Don’t forget the sandwich.”

Plagg squinted at her. “Wait here a moment.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Plagg peeked into the room, sure enough, Adrien was searching around for him whisper-yelling his name.

He flew over to him. “Adrien quick transform and head out to the hallway.”

“Plagg, where have you been,” he exclaimed, worry evident in his voice.

“No time!” he ordered. “Quick before she leaves.”

Before Adrien had a chance to react, Plagg was already heading into his ring.

Chat Noir stood transformed. “Plagg!” He looked around to make sure no one had seen him. He gave a loud sigh and headed towards the door like Plagg had said to. When he swung open, he came face to face with Marinette. 

“Princess?” he questioned.

“Oh good!” she said, in lieu of a greeting; a happy smile blooming on her face. “You were reunited with Plagg!”

Chat sputtered “W-what—“

“He said you were probably looking for him the whole lunch break,” she continued. She rummaged through her bag, careful of Tikki, and pulled out the sandwich she had prepared for him. “It’s not much but it should hold you over.”

He took the offered package in confusion.

“And,” she pulled a little bag of cheese Danishes out of her purse. “For Plagg to snack on.”

He also took the bag and continued to stare on in confusion, this time with a dash of wonder.

“I’ll come back later so your identity isn’t revealed,” she finished walking off. “Bye Kitty. Bye Plagg,” she waved, the classroom door clicking as it shut.

The transformation wore off and Plagg grabbed the bag of treats. “Score!”

Adrien stared on in shock. “Plagg, what just happened?” He turned to him. “Why does Marinette know who you are?”

“I ended up in her bag when I was searching for a cheese smell,” he informed. “She found me there when she went home for lunch.”

“Plagg!” he yelled. “This is not okay.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t surprise her all that much,” he countered. “She already knows Tikki.”

“Who’s Tikki,” he exclaimed.

“Ladybug’s me,” he answered, taking a big bite of his treat. “She loves sweets. Good thing she has an in with the baker’s daughter, huh?”

Adrien collapsed in his seat, exhausted from all his worrying. If he hadn’t been so stressed out, Plagg knew he’d probably ask something like ‘how did Marinette know ladybug’s kwami’ but luckily, Adrien’s mind wasn’t all here right now. Dropping hints like this was sure to insure that he won the bet.

The boy looked down at the sandwich before opening it and started eating. “Remind me to thank her, later.”

“We can do it, tonight,” he answered happily.

Adrien looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Plagg guessed that did sound a little suspicious, but, for his plan to work, he would have to make the two of them interact more.

“She may have cheese for me,” he lied, smoothly. 

Adrien rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
